


Arachne

by Knightblade



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, M/M, Words!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblade/pseuds/Knightblade
Summary: Aaron Hotchner never expected a night at an art exhibit would lead to everything he wanted.





	Arachne

**Author's Note:**

> The image was all the inspiration I needed!  
> Thank you Chell and DJQ for the tutelage!

 

 

The gallery was opening was in less than fifteen minutes yet he could hear sniping and frustrated shuffling at the simple gall the place had to make them wait! The Premier event had been sold out for months, “The Other Side of Arachne's Web” was the “must be seen at event” of the summer. Emily’s last minute invitation had been a surprise, but also a relief, with Jack at summer camp he’d been exceedingly bored.

“Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, the exhibit is now open, please feel free to browse at your leisure. Enjoy your evening.” Their host said excitedly. He offered his companion his arm and they entered the newly opened area, his jaw dropped.

Models stood on display pedestals, masked caretakers doting on them, each artist having their work in separate but close sections, a canvas tent behind each section, Aaron assumed the Kinbakushi were in them continuing their work.

“Close your mouth.” he snapped his mouth closed.

All of the models wore nothing but a piece of flesh coloured cloth adhered tastefully over their genitals and rope. A man on a pedestal was bound from ankle to underarm in what Hotch just saw as a gracefully tatted lace piece. It was elegant and erotic how the thinner silver rope made the man’s brown skin, and physique even more beautiful.

“Stunning.” Aaron whispered.

“They are aren’t they?” Emily’s smile seemed to be relieved.

“I’ve never seen Kinbaku live before. Photos do not really do it justice.” He was drawn to touch, mesmerized by the sheer beauty of the work.

“The displays change frequently, that way the models aren’t in any distress. We will never see the same thing no matter how many circuits we make. I’m surprised you are not freaking out.” she smirked.

“I’m uptight not dead. I have an exceedingly open mind, and can appreciate the beauty and skill in the work. Besides, it’s erotic as hell.” she choked on her champagne and he bit his tongue to keep a straight face.

They made the full rounds and at the start were greeted by new exhibits. He marveled letting the names on the cards flow through his head, Ebi Shibari, Teppou Shibari, Mata Nawa Shibari, Kikkou Shibari.

Emily stopped at the tableau in the center of the room, she prodded him to pay attention as the next exhibit was carried lovingly to the highest pedestal. The violet satin sheet covering the model fluttered as the model found their footing. The Nawashi spoke to his piece, setting the head high, hips even, back slightly curved. Aaron had butterflies waiting for the unveiling.

The material slithered slowly revealing slender ankles, firm calves, defined thighs, pert bottom, narrow waist, arms tied stunningly across the sculpted back, long gracile neck, slicked back brown hair in a tight ponytail at the base of the willowy man’s skull. Not the most elaborate work of the night, but amazingly the most striking piece he had seen all night. The model was exquisite, the white lattice work Ushiro te Shibari against the lightly tanned skin stole his breath.

“Jesus Christ.” he whispered reverently, mouth dry, heart thumping, core drawing tight.

Emily giggled, she pat him on the arm and he almost literally had to tear his eyes away to look at her. “I’m going to hit the dinner, why don’t you enjoy alone for awhile?”

“Okay. I’ll meet you there.”

“I doubt it.” she smirked tipping her head at the object of his fascination. “He’s breathtaking.”

“Yes he is.” Aaron smiled at her softly a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

“You're welcome.” she rushed away before he could question that comment, returning his gaze to the striking young man.

He closed his eyes finding the image clearly etched into his mind. Every inch of the knotwork, the sharp angles made by the youth’s shoulder blades, the divine perfection of sinew and creamy flesh. He needed to see the rest of this splendid creature.

He moved languidly taking his time drinking in every delectable inch. He stopped eyes glued to the ragged scar on the model’s knee. It was harsh and angry but did nothing to detract from the flawlessness of the whole. His mind made a shocking connection. It took every ounce of his resolve to look up. To follow the brilliant form to meet the sparkling hazel eyes he knew so well.

“Spencer?” he stepped closer unconsciously. His agent nodded almost imperceptibly. The Nawashi placed his hand on Aaron’s lower back.

“He has ten more minutes, he asked to have you wait in the dressing room.”

“Thank you.” Aaron walked to the tent and sat on the chair offered. The artist gave him a bottle of water and left to see to his display.

“No, I’m fine. Take your time.” the soft voice drew him from his musings. Spencer stood dreamily relaxed while the knot master and one of his helpers methodically removed the rope from his arms. When the last coil fell Reid sighed, slumping against the helper as the two massaged his arms neck and shoulders. Aaron stayed silent until they wrapped Reid in a heavy blanket and sat him on the cot to rest. After confirmation of his wellness they left them alone.

“Why?”

“I wanted you to see me, as more than your agent or friend. I wanted you to see Spencer, not just Reid.”

“What do you want Spencer?” Aaron asked need and desire darkening in his eyes.

“That look I want you to act on it. I want to finally tell you. I want to be burned by your fire. I want to wake up beneath you. I want forever.” Spencer stood and walked over in front of him. He swallowed dryly, if Spencer could be this exposed, this raw so could he.

Aaron slid his hands into the front of the blanket grabbing pronounced hips much too hard, grounding them both.

“Come home with me. Stay with me. Tell me.” Aaron pleaded.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Blessings!!


End file.
